Magical Runaways
by TheGrangerWeasley
Summary: Halley and McKenzie are best friends. They lived in an orphanage almost their whole life. None of them knows anything about their parents so it's a surprise when a letter from Hogwarts arrived... But ONLY ONE (Story plays while Harry is at Hogwarts)
1. Chapter one: Somewhere in Bristol

Some of the characters are not mine! Everyone who read the Harry Potter books knows which characters belong to JK Rowling

 **Somewhere in** **Bristol**

It was a sunny and warm evening in the last days of June. Halley, a now 11 years old girl, with curly, dark to light brown hair, dark green eyes and some freckles on her cheeks, was walking home with her best friend McKenzie, an also 11 years old girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

The two girls know each other for 10 years now. In fact if you wouldn't know, you could think they're siblings.

In 1981, the only 1 year old, Halley was brought to the orphanage she now lives in. Whether Halley nor McKenzie know about their parents but as long as they got each other they wouldn't care about that. The girls were talking about some weird letter which arrived this morning.

"I bet it's just a prank by some of the older kids" Halley laughed. "A very bad one, who'd believe there's a school for witchcraft and wizardry" McKenzie said as they walked up on the stairs and opened the door of the orphanage. "But what if it's true? Could a school like tha-"

"You're late young ladies!" Miss Kendricks, an old, fat woman with blonde dyed hair and the founder of the orphanage, looked at the two girls angrily.

"I'm sorry Miss Kendricks" McKenzie and Halley said at the same moment.

"it's ok. But next time you're so late, both of you will have to face the consequences." the woman said "and now, get ready for dinner"

The girls were sitting in the room which they had to share and looked at the letter Halley got.

" _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_ Halley read " _first year students need the following books"_ both sat on their bed and thought about what they read then McKenzie finally spoke

"And what if we'll just buy a bus ticket, go to London and search this book store? Where is it exactly?"

" _Diagon Alley_ " Halley read.

"But if we really want to go and search this place, what are we going to tell Miss Kendricks? 'Hey we'll leave for a few days to search a book store for wizarding books. Oh and by the way I'm a witch and I'll be studying at Hogwarts' I'm sure she'd let us go to London all alone" Halley said in a kind of sarcastic way.

"Well then... We'll leave without her knowing." McKenzie said rebellious.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes" McKenzie whispered excitedly "and if you're a real witch nothing bad is going to happen to us, right?"

"Alright let's do it then"


	2. Chapter 2: Rebellious Girls

_Some of the characters are not mine! Everyone who read the Harry Potter books knows which characters belong to JK Rowling_

 **R** **ebelious Girls**

After dinner Halley and McKenzie got to bed early. They wanted to go tonight, because there was a great distance bewteen them and and London. But how should they get there? Both have only £50 so they couldn't buy a ticket for the bus or train. That's why they made a list of things they needed and tried to spend as less money as possible for food and water to drink.

"Wait I've got an idea!" McKenzie almost screamed. "Shhh not so loud" Halley whispered.

"Oh sorry" McKenzie said in a more quiet way than before "anyways, we don't need to spend money for food. We could sneek into the kitchen and just steal some food and take it with us. We could also take some bottles of water."

"Kenzie that's great idea!"

At 10:30pm the last lights in the house were turned off.

"Let's go!" Halley whispered

The two girls sneeked out of their room, downstairs and into the kitchen. Halley put six bottles into her bag. Three filled with water, one filled with apple juice and two filled with orange juice. McKenzie went to the fridge, took out some butter and a plastic box with cheese inside. Then she went to a cupboard and took out one pack of bread.

"That's enough isn't it?" asked Halley.

"Yes and now we'll take our clothes and then we'll leave."

"Wait!" McKenzie said as they wanted to go outside "Where do want to sleep?"

"oh... Do you remember when we were camping last year? I think we still have our tent in a cupboard in our room. I'll go and get it." Halley whispered.

Ten minutes later Halley came back with a big tent and two sleeping bags. They bound the sleeping bags on the rucksacks and Halley also carried the tent. McKenzie opened the door and they left the orphanage.

It was around midnight as they left. They were walking around for 30 minutes when they finally saw a sign which showed the direction to ' _London_ _190km'_

"This is gonna be a looooong trip" McKenzie said "I hope you really are a witch"

"yeah, that would be awesome" Halley answered.

At 2am they arrived in a small village and decided to search for a park so they could set up their tent there. It didn't took them much time until they found one, started to set up the tent and put the sleeping bags and rucksacks inside.

They didn't speak much with each other because they both were very tired.

"G'night" McKenzie said while closing her eyes "Good night" said Halley closing her eyes as well.


End file.
